Certain accessories of a vehicle, such as a rain sensor or imaging sensor, typically are mounted tight against an interior surface of a windshield or window. This is required in some cases to maintain a desired distance between a light emitter/light sensor and the interior surface of the windshield, and/or to optically couple the component to the windshield, and/or to substantially seal the component at the windshield to prevent dust, dirt, smoke or other contaminants from affecting the component. In order to mount the accessories, it is desirable to move the accessories generally perpendicular to the surface of the window to avoid scratching of the window or the accessory by sliding the accessory relative to the window. It may be difficult for automobile assembly-line operators to mount such accessories onto, for example, a mirror mounting button on the interior surface of the windshield of a vehicle being assembled, since the assembly processes require multiple operations at the vehicle assembly plant.
Many camera-based accessories used in vehicles today require viewing through a window or windshield of the vehicle. The camera or sensor may be a contacting type of sensor, where the sensor is in contact with the interior surface of the windshield, or may be spaced from the windshield. It is desired to provide a blacked out area or ceramic frit region in areas where such accessories are mounted at the windshield, in order to enhance the appearance of the vehicle. Therefore, an aperture or port may have to be formed in the frit layer for the camera or image sensor to be aligned with. However, the frit layer then may include the port or aperture even for vehicles where the camera-based accessory is not selected as an option. In order to provide an appropriate frit layer for the camera-based accessory option, the vehicle manufacturer may need to plan or design different frit layers for different options available to the vehicle, which may result in a proliferation of windshields and part numbers for the different optional accessories.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an accessory module that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices.